The War in the Dark
by Rha'Shazad
Summary: Mass Effect/ Star Trek Online crossover! Please be gentle, once it gets off the ground it should get better. Female Adept Shepard, Paragon war hero. All other details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: A little knowledge of the MMO Star Trek Online will make understanding the Star Trek elements of this story better to understand. I don't own the game or franchise, however a number of named characters are my creation, Likewise, Mass Effect and its characters are property of Bioware, I may have a few OCs for moving things along.

The story shall begin Gamma Orionis, a sector of the Beta Quadrant that the Borg have made a massive offensive effort.

_Task Group Alpha 3 Bravo- Gamma Orionis; Enroute to the TransWarp Conduit_

It was an irregular operation, but one that was more neccassary than most. Escourt Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessels as well as monitor Romulan vessels operating in the warzone. Romulans there as guests of the commanding officers of the task group. The state of the Alpha Quadrant was complicated and ever changing. Mere years ago, The Klingon Empire was cold and distant with the Federation, and the Romulan Star Empire was scattered across their former holdings.

Now, within Taskforce Omega, all three were working to force the Borg out of the Quadrant. The Task Group was assembled from several elements at the last minute. A group of SCE vessels lost their escourts and were ill equiped to fight off any Borg vessel. Romulan warships were there to prove that New Romulus could hold it's own and help defend the Alpha Quadrant.

Under the watchful eyes and sensors of some of the most powerful and heavily armed vessels Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force could offer. Powerful ships and crews that were taking every measure to go unnoticed. A group of ships like this would undeniably be a tempting target for the Collective.

_USS Road to Victory_- Sao Paulo Class Escourt(Retrofit)

"Admiral, the Romulans are reporting fluctations in their singularity drives. We've been monitoring them for the past 72.48 hours."

The report belonged to Fourteen of Fifteen, a Borg drone recently liberated from the Collective by Vice Admiral Skaarsgard and crew. Due to recent Borg innovations, it was all but impossible to remove any of his cybernetics, and yet, he was making surprising strides in fitting in witht he small crew of the escourt. As much as a drone coming into individuality can; he was often cold and distant off duty, and was more professional than a Vulcan on duty.

"Hail their lead vessel for a formal inquery. If there is a small, out of the way star system, we should head there for repairs," the grey heaired human said from his chair. He tugged at his uniform jacket, regretting the long dress jacket, but his MACO armor was undergoing retrofits. He felt naked without it, and the crew knew it. A trill officer carried out his orders, and before long the Romulans answered.

"Ah, Admiral, I see everyone is keeping close watch on everyone else. Looking out for our wellbeing, I hope," Subcommander S'Rae greeted, a female in mismatched uniform pieces from various sources. The Subcommander was there as a guest of the Klingon commander, and had made every effort to cooperate. Despite the ties being built between the Federation and the Empire, it was a tough road, filled with many traitors and obstacles. But being in Gamma Orionis was a big step to the future of New Romulus and it's new allies.

"Gamma Orionis is not the place for proud, brave face and sticking out trouble. If the Borg wanted it, they could take this task group apart in minutes. And a pair of Mogai and a D'Deridex with new plasma weaponry would be an enticing target," Skaarsgard said, leaning forward in his chair as the Romulan crew in the background murmured amongst themselves.

"You are right, Admiral. There are a number of uninhabited or uncharted systems toward the Mutara Nebula. That should be haven enough to sort out our engines."

The admiral nodded to the subcommander and ordered a course change for the entire task group toward a small, easily overlooked binary system. To maintain security, they could not travel at maximum warp; not that all ships could handle the brutal stresses of surpassing Transwarp for extended periods. So, travelling at a seemingly sluggish Warp 4, the task group would reach their destination in under eight hours.

_IKS Endbringer_- Bortasqu' Flagship Cruiser

A massive ship was always a hive of activity, and the _Endbringer_ was certianly no exception. Flagship to Leiutenant General Tovono Bur'Kol, a Klingon liberated from the Collective, was the test bed of anti-Borg weaponry. That mainly meant making it work to begin with. Tovono was currently up to her biceps in an EPS conduit, cutting out damaged sections of the conduit after it exploded during a weapon test. Just after getting the ship tuned to it's antiproton beam refit, new reverse engineered equipment was throwing things into disarray all over again.

"General, Main Engineering reports that the new Kinetic Cutter will be ready for testing within the hour. Also, the task group has changed course toward an uncharted system," the bridge reported. The general grumbled and stepped away from the junction box. Typing a command into her left armguard, the familiar hum and lights of a replicator process temporarily overloaded her eyepiece. Tapping a small button on the implant surrounding the scope to reset it's software.

"Very well, keep me posted on our progress. Tell the weapons crews to inspect our weapons before testing the Kinetic Cutter. I don't want our weapons to fail should we run into the Borg."

The General navigated the dim corridors to the turbo lift and rode in silence. She had been keeping tabs on everything within the task group; aware of power fluctuations on every ship, one Romulan vessel was doing a lot of communicating on secure channels to another, and the lone carrier in the group was having a lot of diciplinary problems. Evidently the crew was not fond of being in the task group, particularly escourting Romulans.

Stepping off the lift, she strode down an empty corridor, contemplating a sonic shower and catching up on some reading. Physically Klingon, the liberation of Tovono revealed many un-Klingon tendencies in her personality and thought process. It made her highly controversial, but that was far outweighed by her proffeciency for destroying the Borg in every encounter. She placed elavated value on maintaining the lives of her crew, training her tactical teams to respond quickly to Borg boarding parties.

But High Command's wishes and desires were irrelevant to her. Her crew and job out in Gamma Orionis were her priorities. As well as fulfilling needs to socialize with other cultures. Where her reading came into play. Mostly historical accounts of other cultures, but occasionally fiction of various types. Perhaps a human romance. She arrived in her private quarters when a slight shudder rippled through the ship. Things like this were not uncommon, but she would make it a point to scan the ship's structural integrity fields, just in case.

Task Group Alpha 3 Bravo would not make arrive at the layover. Power fluctuations on all ships would continue, grow in strength, and a mere hour our from the uncharted system, it vanished. Every vessel simply disappeared in a spatial distortion that spanned millions of kilometers. One might argue it was the will of the ever antagonistic Q, or perhaps the Iconians. For all intents and purposes however, the ships and crew were gone forever.

Rather than be destroyed in some cruel cosmic twist, the task group would turn up... elsewhere. Split apart and scattered, they will find themselves in most unfamiliar surroundings...

When Wulfgar Skaarsgard finally awoke, he was fairly certian it was not a momentary loss of consciouness. His body ached and audibly protested pushing himself from the deck. The bridge was dimly lit with emergency lighting, and no one else seemed to be awake. Once upright, he checked the console beside his chair, finding it unresponsive. While he was breathing now, he wasn't so sure that would last.

Stepping over the bodies of his sleeping crew, he opened a wall panel to access the manual enviromental controls, then began checking on the crew. The first he checked on was the recently liberated Borg drone, still referred to only by his former designation. Fourteen roused after the admiral pulled him upright. Setting the drone to work reviving the rest of the bridge crew, Wulfgar and his Andorian First Officer Takerra made their way toward Engineering.

"I know it's too early to ask, but any idea what happened, Admiral?" she asked, hoisting an ensign up and leaning his form against the wall.

"None at all. If it was Q, he'd be gloating over us by now. I'd bet the Iconians would be doing the same. Borg would have assimilated us by now."

"Well, hopefully Fourteen can figure it out quickly. Because Pastuer will be cranky when the computer comes online," Takerra said, knowing the Medical Hologram was usually cranky anyway.

"I think we can make sure he comes online last. I'm not really in the mood for him either," Wulfgar said, opening a panel to force the turbolift to take the pair down to the engineering deck. The deck above was dark and the deck below a hive of activity. The engineering teams cleared a path for the Admiral and as he stepped into Main Engineering, he could tell the explainations were going to be unpleasant.

"Let me start with the bad news," One of Three said, a liberated human Borg, one who wore uniform and showed little signs of assimilation save an occular emplant over her right eye and long white hair. "Main power is out, computer and sensors as well. We're also rebalancing the EPS grid, for some reason the plasma levels are completely... I do not know how else to put it. We're leveling the plasma levels and recharging the conduits to restore main power. After that, everything else will come in short order."

"Any theories as to what happened? Did Main Engineering lose power at all? Based on all the things we've been dealing with within the last year, the possibilities are too numerous for my liking," the Admiral said, crossing his arms over his chest. "The Warp Core never shut down or lost containment. From what we can tell, the nacelles are also intact with no sign of containment failure. Our tricorders are acting up, we're recalibrating them to see if we can find something until we get main sensors online again."

The Admiral could feel a headache approaching, like a predator waiting to pounce on him. Could one really be prepared for anything, like omnipetent beings, temporal incursions? "I'm going to suit up and space walk the hull," he said, turning to leave engineering. "To... inspect for damage?" Takerra inquired, visibly unsure of what her captian was planning. "I can do that while I clear my head," Wulfgar said, stepping out.

The officers stood in silence amid the hive of activity. "We don't know know where the rest of the task group is. The Admiral is responsible for more than this vessel. It must weigh heavily on him," One of Three stated, more rhetorically than inquiring. "Then let us hope for a speedy resolution," the Andorian said, going to the wall shelving for tools and a tricorder. "I'll help with what I can.

_IKS Endbringer_

Normally pushing oneself off the deck after falling asleep drinking, it was hard only due to disorienting hangovers. Now, it was difficult due to malfunctioning gravity plating. Breathing was hard enough, and General Bur'kol's residual Borg nanites and body coditioning were struggling against the gravity. Unlike Federation ships, her quarters were small, she was never too far from her large armor locker. Orion crewmembers joked it was similar to a human female's closet, but she didn't pretend to understand, not that it mattered.

Straining her body to raise up to her hands and knees, she heaved and gasped for air as she crawled the few short feet for the locker. Pulling her self upright almost caused her to pass out. Borg however could not easily pass out, not under duress like this. Breifly reeling from the lightheadedness, she forced open the locker and pulled the heavy Honor Guard armor down to the floor. Casading sweat made it hard to worm into the armor, but once she had it on and sealed it, then she could breath easy.

The armor was an exoskeleton, adjusting minutely as it powered up and gave her a chance to catch her breath. Punching her comm panel, she wheezed before growling a command.

"Bridge, report! Why is the gravity deck trying to crush me?"

Silence followed, and after waiting a moment, she tried the computer. It was online, but evidently over taxed and could not spare a gigaquad to answer. Not a good sign. Looking around her messy single room, she walked over to the door. When it did not open, placing a hand over the metal revealed it was hot, though the suit protected her hand. A fire on the other side and fire surpression was not active.

Rushing back to her locker, she sorted through weapons until she found the one she wanted. A functional trophy from a Breen captian, the CRM 200 was quite simply called an 'ice beam', freezing matter by draining it of molecular energy. Also effective for putting out all manner of fires. Pulling the manual override to the door, she stepped back as an angry firestorm tried to force into her quarters.

lowering the weapon, she sprayed the area just outside the door, extinguishing the immediate area and began pushing her way down the corridor. Her visor shielded her vision from the light and after what seemed like an hour the pushed through the fire. Spying a console on a junction bulkhead, she quickly tore the cover off and set to work. Borg efficency took over as she began to manually engage fire suppression systems, reduce gravity plating to fifty percent power, and erect forcefields over structural fractures and breaches. But she couldn't access the entire ship this way.

"General!" the comms suddenly came back to life. "You finally freed up the computer!"

"What happened, First?" Tovono asked her Jem' Hadar security officer.

"The Reman and the scientists are still piecing that together. But its part computer error, it keeps saying there are fires and hull breaches in intact sections, but there are still fires to put out. The engineers are stuck in the engineering decks, turbolifts are online. No engines, no antiproton weapons, but we have sheilds and two functioning torpedo tubes."

"What's the bad news, First?" she asked, know the Jem' Hadar always save the bad news for last.

"No sign of the task group, and we are tracking several unidentified vessels traveling inbound at warp speeds."

'Damn my luck,' the general cursed internally. "I'm coming to the bridge. Even if I have climb up every access conduit to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will actually have Mass Effect stuff in it. It won;t be as one sided like the first, and should be the last of such chapters.

_1st Fleet, Earth Systems Alliance- Earth vicinity_

"Admiral, our joint turian virtual telescope has picked up very unusual readings."

Admiral Steven Hackett was a busy man, even when he was looking out the view windows at Earth's curvature. He had a datapad in hand; lists of possible Spectre canidates from the Alliance, places and missions to coordinate with a Council Spectre. All on top of maintaining the safety and security of the Alliance. A light day by comparison. Turning to the leuitenent, Hackett lowered the datapad and levelled his steeling gaze on the junior officer.

"Natural or artifical?" the man inquired.

"We aren't sure, sir. We just got the data from the telescope and both our and the turian teams are analyzing it. It looks like a massive burst of energy followed a few hundred milliseconds later a series of objects on various trajectories. The energy is washing out the scans, no way to tell what the objects are, sir, but they are scattered all over the galaxy from what we can tell."

"Are any of them near Alliance territory?" Hackett asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Not official Alliance territory. One small one is somewhere in the Attican Traverse. Initial estimates put it a little too close to the Kite's Nest. No word if the Batarians are on to it. Another large object is in the Athena Nebula, we can't track it very far into Asari space. A third was tracked into the back half of the Terminus but the galactic core is obscuring the resolution. The last one might be in geth space, the reading seemed to disperse after it appeared."

The admiral looked back out the large window for a moment. Since Alliance space was not breached, no action was _required._ But, his concern natually spread to their tenious allies.

"Keep in contact with the turians and find those objects. Notify the asari if they somehow are unaware of the event. And keep an eye on the Traverse. We can't do anything about the Terminus but I don't want the batarians getting their hands on anything they can use on our colonies."

The leuitenent saluted and rushed off to carry out the admiral's orders. While his curiosity was obviously piqued, he still had other concerns and tasks to focus on.

On the fringes of geth controlled space, the trio of Romulan vessels drifted. Singularity drives were in flux, as if the normal laws of physics were altered slightly. But it was a mixed blessing, all ships were undamaged with minor injuries reported. Subcommander S'Rae was thankful for that at least. The engineers were close to getting the warp engines online, but that did them no good without any idea where they were.

"What's the status on those sensor logs? I want to know what happened to the task group," the irritated Romulan demanded.

"The computers are recovering the short term data storage. I'm surprised that it isn't much worse than waiting on routine computer processes," a leuitenent said, uniform in poorer condition than the normal Empire would allow for. New Romulus may have been little more than a colony, but that made little difference to the stalwart crews of the top of the line ships they were constructing. They were moving on, determined to leave the likes of the Tal'Shiar behind.

"What about the D'deridex? Any reported disturbances? Tal'Shiar moles threatening to rise up in mutany?" S'Rae asked, loathing of the old Empire and the insidious agents they lived in fear of.

"Nothing to report for now. Their comm systems are still malfunctioning, nothing new in that regard. Which makes it hard to track covert communications, as well as maintain contact. We're still communicating through tightbeam data transmissions."

The subcommander lowered her gaze, thinking for a moment. "Lets focus on getting back to friendly territory. Does astrometrics have any clues as to the task group's location?"

A moment passed as the leiutenent accessed his console, a little disturbed by what he was seeing. "Sir.. according to initial scans, we're somewhere in the Delta Quadrant."

The bridge fell silent instantly.

"The Delta Quadrant? How can that be? Even with the engine improvements the Federation has given us, we'll be stuck here for decades," the leiutenent said. "Run a dianostic on the astrometrics computer."

"This is after a level 4 diagnostic. Furthermore, based on our scans, we may have undergone a superdimension journey."

This was well beyond S'Rae's expectations. It was one thing to always say 'expect the unexpected', to actually be blindsided like this was tough to stomach. It made their predicament bleak. "Run... Configure our scanners for quantum scans, then make adjustments to our warp engines. I want a course plot to the Alpha Quadrant within the hour," the woman said, pushing herself to her feet and exiting to the turbolift.

_USS Hallowed Pillar- Advanced Oddessy Cruiser_

_Athena Nebula- Ialessa System_

"We're starting to pick up chatter on the low band subspace, still can't make much of it out though. And we still have yet to crack the encryption on that communication satelitte."

Ma'velo Bur'kol heaved a sigh at the latest report. But, at least things were progressing. After whatever happened to the Task group, her ship and the Starfleet Corps of Engineers vessels ended up in this system. From what their astrometrics computer indicated, they were somewhere in the unexplored portions of the Beta Quadrant. While that made her Cardassian, Bajorian and Trill crew somewhat happier with their situation, she kept most of her thoughts to herself. Though it did nothing to stop a Cardassian's prying.

"I know it wasn't exactly an electrifying piece of news, but surely you have _something_ to say?" Gul Tkuran said, leaned forward in his chair as he watched the Klingon woman wrestle with her thoughts.

Ma'velo was tall, as beautiful as a Klingon could be without the garish brute nature. It tended to make her emotions easy to read. Her chin rest on her knuckles, leaning on the arm of her chair, gazing dully at the currently blank view screen. She sighed again and sat up straight, straightening her skirt and tucking a well tended dreadlock behind her ear.

"I'm thinking. The scenerios. They run in my head all of the time. Which one will end up coming true? The unexpected? Q's interferance? Something natural, a freak accident? My choices need to be the right ones. I have a couple thousand lives across five ships to worry about."

The Cardassian flashed a knowing smirk and sat back in his chair, tugging a his uniform yet kept his gaze on the admiral. "Whatever you end up deciding, we will support you, as the crew should. I know Klingons are not prone to doubt, but think of it as seeing the bounds of your influances, and how you can extend them for your benefit."

An ensign interrupted from a console to their left.

"Sir, Engineering reports all systems back online and fully opperational. The _Yan Zhe_- the Soviergn class cruiser- is reporting green across the board, and the light cruisers _Westchester, Isesaka, _and _Prague_ have warp power and engines. However their weapons are down. They couldn't replicate parts so they had to scavenge their phaser relays to get engines back online. They are working on their replicators now, the _Yan Zhe_ is assisting. And... we have vessels on intercept course."

"Can you Identify them? Has the science labs finished their scans of the ship?" Gul Tkuran inquired, leaning forward in his seat, on it's very edge.

"The science teams are reporting our ship is intact and experiancing no abnormal effects from the event. Quantum scans did, however confirm that we are in an alternate universe. Completely different from any we have visited previously."

Ma'velo buried her face in her hands then stood up and walked to the viewscreen.

"Put the ships on screen. I want to see them. Maximum magnification."

The ensign brought the sensor feed up to the monitor. There was about five large dreadnaught cruisers, ten cruisers, and several wings of recon fighters, all of a foreign configuration.

"They are coming into range, sensors are getting more defined information. Very strange power readings, I'm trying to clear up some of the radiation coming from the vessels' interior. Shields seem comparable to standard shielding, not appearent beam weaponry. I am detecting directed mass accellerator weapons, but until they get closer, I can't get much specifics."

The admiral watched the screen, thinking silently. The Cardassian rose from his chair and walked up beside the Klingon. The ships were smooth in apperance, completely dissimilar from any ship he had seen before. Numbers like that suggested a gassioned self defense force.

"How is our universal translator, I have a feeling we will be putting it to work," Tkuran said said, walking down to the comm officer's console and looking over the young Vulcan's shoulder. "Huh, they're already hailing us. Curious, they seem to be using holographic communication, the bandwidth they are broadcasting is massive."

"Damn, we'll need time to allocate data transfer and hardware. get crews on it. Hopefully they can get us online before they get too close."


	3. Chapter 3

We made it to chapter 3! Whoo hoo! Now we see if our Starfleet officers remember any of their First Contact training.

_USS Road to Victory_

"Status report! How did these ships sneak up on us?"

Wulfgar held onto his chair as the ship rocked from another hit to it's shields. The ship had main power and in just an hour they were supposed to have warp engines. Shields were holding, but not yet fully operational. Weapons were further behind. The attackers had tried to hail but the format they were using was far out of the norm for Starfleet. His best engineers were working on it.

Which left Wulfgar with little to do but wish his ship could have gone unnoticed just a little longer.

"Our sensors are still operating at forty percent until the main deflector comes online. Repair teams are expediting repairs to critical systems," Fourteen said from behind the admiral.

"How is our comms looking? How are they trying to contact us?"

"i think they may be using holographic communications, the amount of broadcast data makes our encrypted channels look empty. I'm configuring our bridge holoprojectors to work in concert with the comms. Now we hope our translator works well under pressure."

"I hope so, Takerra, other wise we may see how long it take for our hull to fail," the admiral said, using his right hand console to direct more auxillary power to the inertial dampeners. The deck bucked less now, hopefully that bought the crew time enough to get his ship in order.

The Andorian spun around in her chair, her face expressing the advent of good news. "Engineering reports a few minutes out from all remaining systems coming online. And we just got the comms ready."

"Finally," Wulfgar said, pushing his armor laden body from the chair and standing behind his first officer. "Hail them on all frequencies."

At first, the view screen showed static, then the image slowly cleared as the holoprojectors worked to catch up. Behind Wulfgar the image of an armored, most decidedly ugly humanoid materialized. It looked a little bewildered and spun around as two way communication was secured. It's face was covered in deep ridges, a short, almost nonexistant nose. And four eyes in total. Black eyes and as the alien snarled at the sight of the admiral, needle sharp teeth. It spit a curse in it's native language, and Wulfgar clasped his hands behind his back, letting the alien continue.

"He seems pretty mad, but it's giving the translator a lot to work with. A little bit more and we can filter him." Takerra monitored the computer's progress and waited for the alien to take a breath before enabling the language filter.

"You will die for your intrusion, human! And then we will take your wreckage and display it for the rest of your species to see the might of the Batarian Hegemony!"

The Grey Hair exhaled and cleared his ringing ear. He definetly had not seen a creature like this. Well, not as ugly, anyway. "Intrusion into your space, huh?" He took a step forward, the entire bridge crew watching the exchange. "I'm afriad we stumbled our way here blind. And as a representative of The United Federation of Planets, I assure you no intrusion or alarm was intended."

"More human lies! Using your new ship to spy on the Hegemony! Looking for even more territory to steal from us! We will not allow you to go any further!"

At that the batarian cut the communication line, and all the batarian vessels resumed fire.

'Well, that was not my most productive First Contact," Wulfgar said with a huff, collapsing into his chair. "Admiral, we used the open communications to datamine the alien vessel's computers, and are using the translator to decrypt any useable data. Also, all systems are now online," The Borg drone reported from the back of the bridge. Just then the Romulan responsible for operating the cloaking device arrive, glad to make it to the bridge.

"We can't cloak while we are under fire, but our shields are regenerating as we speak. I suggest surpressing our disgruntled friends out there before we make a well advised escape."

The ship lurched suddenly as the batarians switched to disruptor torpedoes. The shields could not keep pace and soon one lucky topedo punched through the regeneration sequencer's work. "Admiral, they've switched to a new munition, ablative armor is holding but we don't know what else they have in their armory."

"I've about had enough of this. Transmit a final warning. We will fire if they don't disengage," the admiral said, leaning forward in his seat. He waited for the message to be sent, and was answered by increased fire upon his ship. Takerra swiveled around in her chair to look back at the captian, who appeared to be weighing his options.

"Nearest target off our bow, target with forward cannons. Aft target, a single Quantum torpedo. Plot escape vector and get us out of here at full attack speed. Engage."

The _Road to Victory_ fired two pulses from her Antiproton Heavy Quad Cannon, crimson bolts of antimatter ripping through the batarian cruiser's shields instantly and tearing through hull plating. The weapons were designed for Borg vessels, but the cruiser in front of the escort was shredded and exploded, just far enough away to avoid damage. The aft torpedo fired and caught it's target as it was moving in reverse to get away from the alien ship. The zero point explosive atomized much of the ship, leaving little to explode.

The bridge seemed stunned at the outcome of the attack, but the helm followed course, firing a parting spread of torpedoes to discourage pursuit. Another ship fell and another critically damaged, but the batarians had enough of the Federation warship. Wulfgar began to digest the turn of events, turning to look back at Fourteen.

"Get on that data. I want it decrypted and ready to allow us to interface with native systems. I also want an analysis on those ships, their weapons and propulsion systems. Once we are out of range, engage the cloaking device and plot a course for DS9."

_USS Hallowed Pillar_

"Admiral, you're panicking. You _do_ have the best and well verse crew in Starfleet," Tkuran said, standing in a turbolift with Ma'Velo and two security guards. The admiral was not known as a peerless diplomat, doing well enough to hand off to more practiced officers. The normally calm and collected Klingon was fidgetting worse than a Ferengi with a bar of gold pressed latnium left in the open. It was obviously a great source of entertainment for the Cardassian.

"I am **not** panicking. Just... a little rusty."

The security detail snickered before the admiral glared back at them. She was busy putting things in order in her head. First Contact over comm channels was delicate, hosting an alien species aboard ship was another animal.

_Thirty Minutes Prior_

"Captian, the alien vessels are holding at fifty thousand kilometers. It appears they are communicating amongst themselves. I am altering our communications array to attempt to connect using the most compatible channels."

The Vulcan had only alleviated one of the admiral's new, delicate and weighty problems. In the Academy, she passed the diplomacy sections, but promptly forgot some of it. But really, a Vice Admiral couldn't get into too much trouble, could she? Well, not something she could worry about now.

"Well, let us get the obvious out of the way," Tkuran said, sitting on the edge of his chair. "They out number us, and could feasibly destroy us, if they put their mind to it. But they are holding at a respectable distance. Suggests they may be open to talking. If we knew how to contact them."

Ma'velo was reviewing information on a console to her left. "If we just wait for them to get impatient and hail us first. Their communications are well beyond our standard video channels. Computer seems to suggest holographic display. Our comm array can handle it, but we can't encrypt it at all. We have to secure the main computer and all subsidiary computers. Can't secure our comm array or we can't talk."

The Cardassian rubbed his chin before sitting up straight. He was familiar enough with Starfleet protocol. He could coach her through it. "Raise alert status to Yellow Alert, secure all crew stations. Have security post guard at all hull access points and the shuttle bays. ANd have the MACO detachment dust off their armor. I understand they have been getting restless."

"Admiral," the Bajoran Security officer said, looking down at the captian and first officer, " it looks like we are being hailed by a lead vessel. One of the damn big ones."

"Alright Lt. Savern." Ma'velo said, dread coming through her voice as she stood. "Try to open a channel. And hope for the best," she added, standing straight at attention as she waited for the connection to the alien's ship.

The bridge holo emitters came to life, the computer clearing up the signal and in a moment, two figures stood before the admiral. The computer was filtering the feed and establishing comm protocol with the transmitting ship. The figures appeared feminine, the older, more endowed one a dark blue skin tone, while the subordinate was clearly purple with what looked like large scales on the sides of her face. both sported no hair, in it's place they seemed to have swept back tendrals of sorts. They seemed quite surprised to see a Klingon and Cardassian.

And then the senior officer addressed the admiral, in a language she could not understand. Sighing softly, Ma'velo looked crossways to Tkuran, who could only shrug before he ordered the computer to begin building a new codex for the aliens. The alien subordinate seemed already aggitated, demanding something it seemed. Likely an answer from the intruding Starfleet vessels.

The blueish tinted aleins seemed to be getting more aggitated, but finally the _Hallowed Pillar_ had enough audio samples to translate for the aliens. The Cardassian grinned and looked to the admiral, "I believe thats you cue." The aliens were a little taken aback by suddenly understanding the intruders, focusing on Ma'velo as she stepped forward.

"I am Vice Admiral Ma'velo Bur'kol, captian of the Starfleet vessel _Hallowed Pillar_, and we come in peace."

"You will have to excuse us if we do not take your word for that. Our entire sensor net goes down, and five ships of unknown configuration appear within the orbital plane of our colony. That does look very suspicious," the senior officer said, waving off her subordinate off before the clearly hotheaded woman could remark.

Ma'velo's Klingon pride stung at the insinuation of falsehood, but years of Starfleet tempered that. "I understand your wariness around strangers. Our ships are completing repairs, we should be on our way-"

"You just can't leave like that! You intruded upon Asari space!" the younger alien finally snapped, earning a harsh look from her CO. "We would like to speak, face to face, to determine how to handle this situation. We will deploy a shuttle and meet aboard your vessel, _Admiral_."

The Cardassian muted the comm channel, stepping in close to speak without revealing his words to the aliens. "That's as dangerous and trying to defend the SCE vessels against that fleet. If you let them aboard we need security posted in every section they visit." Ma'velo nodded slightly. "I know, but I have to avoid battles that don't amount to anything." Unmuting the channel, the admiral allowed the aliens to come aboard.

_Present_

The shuttle approached the large vessel from behind, directed to the main shuttlebay which sat at the back of the large chevron section. A _Yellowstone_ class runabout was departing to give the alien shuttle space to land. The asari guard detail looked out the shuttle's windows at the runabout, picking every single detail about the vessel different from their own. The shuttlebay's tractor beam latched onto the shuttle, startling it's occupants and causing a slight panic at the helm.

Shuttlebay control hailed the shuttle, " Our tractor beam is extending a graviton field around your ship, struggling against it will damage your vessel." The asari at the controls was a little reluctant to relinquish control of her shuttle, but did so, finding the tractor beam allowed the shuttle to glide right into the shuttlebay and settle on the deck with barely a sound. "Standby, decon proceedures under way."

The occupants of the shuttle seemed confused, as nothing seemed to happen before they received the all clear. The matriarch, her XO, and five bodyguards filed out and assembled in front of the shuttle. A double door opened and the admiral and her pale second-in-command filed out with two security escorts in tow. They stopped a respectable distance from their guests, a moment of quiet.

"Welcome abourd the _Hallowed Pillar_. I am Vice Admiral Bur'kol, this is my first officer Gul Tkuran of the Cardassian Self Defense Force, Lt. Savern, my chief of security and Ensign Price." One of the asari stepped forward and an orange hologram of some kind appeared over her arm. It seemed to serve as a diagnostic tool as she stepped forward and passed her hand over the admiral, then Tkuran. The security chief reached for the phaser pistol at his hip but Ma'velo motioned him to stay his hand.

The bodyguard retreated to the Matriarch's side, showing her the results of her appearent scans. They surprised her, though on a schooled face it could go unnoticed. "Our initial scans... are troubling. Though it is possible to deceive such equipment, I may be inclined to believe the data." Ma'velo took a step forward, dropping her hands to her sides, a little Klingon impatience showing. "And what exactly are your scans telling you?"

The Matriarch seemed a little reluctant. "You, Admiral, are not human; nor is your executive officer or Security officer. We have never encountered your species before. I think it would be customary and appropriate to contact our government for a proper First Contact team." The asari noted the unease the statement place the hosting crew. "We may have certian reservations about that," the Cardassian stated, " Starfleet and Federation Protocol prohibits us from sharing our technology freely, we do not wish to affect the developement of other species. If it becomes widely known unknown technology has just dropped out of the sky, it could cause more trouble than it is worth."

"I can understand your reservations, however we should permit you to speak with the Citadel delegation when they arrive. Belein, contact our fleet and send a request for a First Contact delegation. And I believe I my have been rude, I am Matriarch Persello of the Ialessa Defense Fleet. Perhaps we could find a way to ease tensions between us before the delegation arrives?"

Ma'velo nodded, finally glad to able to move on. Standing here in the shuttlebay was tedious as it was dull. "I think a tour of the ship would be customary. Please understand that we cannot show you the full ship, and we will have interferance fields to protect our secure areas. I suspect you would do the same in our place." The Matriarch smiled slightly and nodded, and they were swiftly led out of the shuttlebay into the first Starfleet vessel any would ever see.

((A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I get pretty busy sometimes. Hopefully I will get things moving along more smoothly.))


	4. Chapter 4

((A/N: Time to answer a few questions from the reviews. When the _Road to Victory_ destroys two batarian cruisers, one needs to bear in mind it has been fitted and tuned for fighting Borg vessels. Antiproton weapon weapons are like they sound; they are raw antimatter which obliterates normal matter. Antiproton weapons are more powerful than any other standard counter part, plus one can easily chaulk it up to luck. The use of the Quantum Torpedoes ties back in with how the ship is fitted. It's a tiny gunship, keeping two patterns for the industrial replicators to go back and forth takes up space the computer has to use. Cruisers like _Endbringer_ and _Hallowed Pillar_ have that luxury.

Also, the Batarian Hegemony is concidered a rogue state, operating outside established boundries but not pushing their luck. They are isolated in the Attican Traverse, limited their access to technology, resources, and are effectively on their own. Developing their own technology and no access to a broader market means their growth is stunted, leaving them behind the times and forced to use and reuse things past normal standards.

I also just don't like batarians xD. They ugly and they're mamma's dress them funny. in this chapter i will introduce Shepard and start herding the taskgroup together. Succeeding chapters will start jumping gaps of time to signifigant events and maybe some chance enounters for the _Normandy SR- 1_.))

_USS Hallowed Pillar_

The grand tour of the ship was lengthly, not due to any boredom on anyone's part, but rather everything was so new to the asari guests. During the tour, the Matriarch would explain little bits of her species and of the other Council races, reference technology that would most draw blank stares. There was was certianly plenty to talk about. Ma'velo did note that the Matriarch's subordinates tried to scan pieces of technology or eavesdrop on engineers performing a warp core diagnostic. Hopefully they didn't learn much.

Depositing the guests in the observation lounge to let them collect their thoughts, Ma'velo conveigned her senior staff on the bridge. There was much to discuss, and a lot of it was not good. The cruisers under their care were almost fully operational, though they were lost. Their best guesses placed them just inside the Beta Quadrant, far from any noteworthy system. The more pressing issue was finding themselves in the middle of a foreign government. In an alternate universe. The question was, could they get back to their native dimension?

"Well, I advise against just leaving, they are already spreading their fleet across to try and keep us from leaving unexpectedly," Gul Tkuran said, scrolling through a PADD of details concerning their predicament. "One on one, I think we could take their big dreadnaughts, but there's enough of them they could get in the cheap shots," the Cardassian said, ending with a sigh as he handed the PADD to Ma'velo.

"Well, her subordinates seem eager to test the theory. Could be due to the fact we are all unknowns," she said, scrolling through the information. "Did the ship's internal sensors get anything useful on them?"

A dark skinned trill woman smiled and nodded to the admiral. She was shorter than most of the other officers, short hair tied back. "Our sensors are working, they are definetely completely alien to us, and we found something interesting. Both these asari and the main reactor of their shuttle contain an element we have not encountered before. We might want to ask them about it. I can't say if it is toxic or not, but we'd better be safe."

Ma'velo nodded to herself, lowering the PADD and looking up to her science officer. "Thank you Azray, I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting too long." The senior staff were dismissed and returned to their stations, save for a Reman. Goloun, ship counter hazard officer. "Admiral, may I accompany you and Gul Tkuran, I may be able descern any false motives. I would also like to know what radiation they possess that could harm ship and crew." Ma'velo marvelled the Remans. So resiliant, and yet, so giving and concerned for their fellows. "Come on, Goloun. Just don't be surprised if you startle them."

Leading the trio into the observation lounge, they found the asari delegation all seated at the long conferance table, silent the moment the door slid open. Sitting on the opposite end of the table, Ma'velo smiled kindly, hoping to put her guests more at ease. "I hope we did not keep you waiting too long. Before we pick up where we left off, would you like something to drink? Refreshement? I'm not sure what might be safe for you, but our replicator might have something in there for you."

"Replicator?" one of the younger looking asari asked, drawing more attention than she wanted.

Laughing as the girl sank into the chair, Ma'velo nodded. "Yes, a technology that allows us to contruct, reconstruct, break down matter into energy and works in reverse. We use them in build structures, ships, projectile weapons, food, medicine, the possibilities are very numerous." She gestured to the Gul, who rose from his seat and walked across the long room to where the replicator bay was located, standing to the side to let the asari watch. "Red leaf tea, hot."

They heard a sound, low at first but then became louder as a ceramic cup literally materialized in the small lit alcove. Steam rose from the cup, and as Tkuran picked it up and sipped it, the asari rose and flocked to the replicator. "Computer, eight glasses of ice water." The guests jumped as a tray with eight clear glasses materialized, half full with ice. The youngest gingerly pulls the tray from the alcove and walks it to the table. But stopped there, and Ma'velo knew why.

"Tkuran, bring me one of those glasses. I forget the last time I had something to drink or eat."

As she had bid, Tkuran brought one of the glasses of water to the admiral, who took a very improper gulp of water and set the glass down. The Gul chuckled as he took a seat to her left and took a sip of his tea, looking down the table at the asari. Again the youngest seemed to be the test subject, who took a tentative sip of the water, waited for something horrible that could only be imagined, then took another.

"It seems you do indeed possess incredibly advanced technology, and while you do not appear hostile to us, we have much to be concerned of. The First Contact team is still en route. I am inclined to place your vessels under quarantine, and hope civilians are not too curious. We also must concider the other vessels."

Ma'velo shifted in her seat, knowing the Matriach was right to show such caution. "I understand, we just hope it is not a lengthly wait. We will advise our nearby ships of the situation."

"Those are not the vessels I speak of."

A taunt silence fell on the Starfleet officers. Tkuran and Ma'velo exchanged glances and looked back down the table. "What vessels?"

The asari XO stood and walked part way down the table, using her omnitool to display two, fuzzy holographic images of a pair of ships. The Klingon recognized both ships instantly. "Thats the _Endbringer_ and _Will of Kahless_. They are a part of our task group. But... they look like they are adrift. Have they been attacked?"

"Civilians reported them drifting in a system inside our star cluster. They look different from your ships, so we were not crtian," the XO stated, lowering her omnitool.

"They are of Klingon manufacture. The Klingon Empire is a seperate state from the Federation. The flagship, the _Endbringer_, is the new Bortasqu' class cruiser. The other, larger ship is a VoD'leh carrier. There's one missing. There should be another cruiser."

Ma'velo sat back in her seat, thinking in silence. Tkuran voiced what she was likely thinking. "The third ship is a Negh'var battlecruiser, but we fear it's crew may have mutantied. Not all warriors of the Empire like working with the Federation." This seemed to upset the asari XO.

"Then why be around them at all?"

That was leading to something that Ma'velo dreaded explaining.

"The answer to that, is, I have to show you. Are you willing to accompany me to the ship's main holodeck?" She rose from the seat and stepped away toward the door. "Where we come from , we must stand united against an enemy that shows no quarter, and exists only to consume."

The asari seemed unimpressed by the sudden theatrics, however they were interrupted by a transmission from their own vessel. The asari carried on a hushed conversation, which made all of them aggitated. Finally the Matriarch rose and stepped away from the table, leveling her gaze on the Klingon. "We have an emergency in the nearby Vernio system. Where your allied ships are. It appears scavengers and small time pirates braved the blindness of our surveillence to enter our space. Now we have lost contact with a research post in the system."

"I assume you wish us to help investigate. We will come along, though the other ships will need to remain. They have repairs and testing pending."

There was hushed discussion from the asari, but the Matriarch would not yeild. "Yes, we will furnish coordinates to the system. Though we estimate it will be some time before we could get there. Even with out dreadnaughts travelling at maximum speed it will be hours before we reach the system. The Matriarch was a little confused by the hostess' response. "I think we can lessen our transit time."

_Arcturus Station_

One would think the life of an N7 operative would be constant missions, adhrenaline rushes, top secret action. But for all action in the field, there was paperwork. Inordinate amounts, actually. But Commander Shepard was not one pass the buck for her own benefit. SHe wanted it done right. She had just returned from a mission on Earth, keeping tabs on some anti-alien activists. It was Shepard's personal belief humanity's destiny lay in the stars, with the other races humans were still learning about.

Sitting in a lounge looking out into the vast space it hung in, Shepard paused in the middle of the last form she was completing. Her skin was dark, hair black and kept short. While beautiful in her own right, she stands out with piercing violet eyes. She liked to think it was due to her biotics, she had heard other races had changes in eye color when they used biotics. There was a medical term for it, but she never bothered to remember it.

The Commander was brought out of her wandering by a man any human being could instantly recognize. She shot up to her feet at attention, snapping a salute. "Captian Anderson, Sir!" The captian returned the salute, then shaking the womans hand. "At ease, Commander. I heard you had just gotten back from Earth. Good work, that should help the Alliance move forward in the right direction."

"Thank you sir. Being close minded doesn't allow the Alliance the progress we need." Anderson gestured for Shepard to take a seat as he slid into a chair and faced her. "And that means building relationships with the Council races. Isolationism only weakens us. I like that attitude. That's why I want you for my new command."

Being a more senior officer, Shepard was not privy to the Captian's activities. Being chosen for a legend's new crew was an obvious honor, but she had to know what it was she was being asked for. "I'm honored sir. What's my new assignment?" Anderson had cleared the lounge beforehand, without Shepard's knowledge, but still scanned the room before continuing.

"We've been working with the turians in secret for some time now. Together we are constructing a prototype frigate, highly classified capabilities. More than a new platform of operating a mission, it's to build bridges with our allies. What better way than to improve our abilities to defend ourselves through mutual co-operation. Show our worth to the galaxy."

"Sounds like a high risk operation, sir. But no risk, no reward." Anderson nodded, smiling as Shepard caught onto his line of thought. "You're sharp, Shepard. With room to grow and improve." Shepard saved her place in her report and slid the pad off the table to a bag beside her seat. "Was that why you cleared the room? See how quickly I caught on?" The Captian bowed his head and laughed softly.

"How long until you realized?"

"About the time you returned the salute. I didn't hear anyone else drop their arm or stand at ease."

Anderson smirked and pushed himself out of his seat. "I think you have a lot to offer, Commander. I have to get back to it, but I will keep you informed. Don't sign up for any suicide missions until then."


	5. Chapter 5

((Author's Notes: Wheeeeee! Another chapter! This one will feature lotsa combat and cunning dialogue, maybe some innuendo, and little or no science lessons- maybe. Next chapter will move forward a signifigant amount of time and feature a tweest! Onward!))

_USS Hallowed Pillar_

The ambassadorial asari followed Vice Admiral Bur'kol, Gul Tkuran and Goloun to the vast bridge of the Federation cruiser, taking positions around the central platform as Ma'velo stepped before the veiwscreen. She turned to the Matriarch as the Cardassian stepped up to the helm and ordered a course change and stood by for final instruction.

"Matriarch, I understand any need to maintain security for your government, but if you allow us access to your communication records, we may be able to uncover the source of the jamming signal. The Klingon cruiser has it well within capability to jam almost all forms of communication. We may be able to neutralize it and evacuate civilians."

"Of course," the elder asari said, to the surprise of her XO. She brought up a display on her omnitool and showed it to Ma'velo. "I think we need to find a way to bridge data transfer between your holographic tools and our isolinear computers. But I have a good alternative for now." Tapping the comm badge on her uniform, she earned more inquizzative looks from their guests. "Bridge to Survey, what's the status of the main deflector?"

"Main deflector is now at main configuration, and we are nearly finished powering it to full power." The voice was male, but neutral, as if it held no emotion at all. "I need your expertise on the bridge. A renegade Klingon cruiser is jamming comms in a nearby system and it's endangering civilians. I need you to try and nullify the signal."

"On my way, Admiral."

Ma'velo took a PADD from her chair and transcribed the information the Matriarch had provided and offered a smile. "Survey will be able to figure what's going on. We may not have long range contact, seeing as there are no compatable satellites in range to act as signal boosters, but with your comm logs he will be able to neutralize the jamming."

On cue, the turbolift doors opened and Commander Survey stepped onto the bridge. His uniform was simpler than the admiral's, from the 2360's, pale skin and short hair. What immediately set the asari on edge was the exposed positronic circuitry and power conduits on the sides of his head. His eyes were a golden color, and expression completely neutral.

"Reporting as ordered, Admiral," the android stated, taking the PADD the Klingon handed to him, then looked to the guests as she gestured to them. "These asari guests need our help overcoming a jamming signal coming from the Negh'var cruiser. The crew has appearently gone rogue and attacked General Bur'kol's ships as well as civilians in the area."

"Understood sir."

As the android went to a nearby science station, oblivious to the asari's discomfort, the Matriarch seized Ma'velo by the arm and nearly dragged her to the opposite side of the bridge. "I do not know where you came from but why is there a _synthetic_ roaming your ship?"

The klingon looked at her blankly for a moment. She had never had to explain Survey to anyone, it took her by total surprise. "Commander Survey is a part of my crew. As an android he has skills that no organic can compare to. He is an invalueable member of my crew. Are synthetic lifeforms not welcomed in your society?"

The matriarch could not tell if the woman was trying to wrangle her way around the issue. "The Citadel Council has outlawed AI research, chiefly due to the geth. We have never seen the benefit of unshackled AI roaming freely. Your machine is a very serious problem." The Klingon suddenly showed a streak of anger and she stepped well within the Matriarch's comfort zone. "Cmdr Survey is a sentient being according to Federation law. He graduated from Starfleet Academy along with others like him and alongside _me_. I don't much care why you think this way, but you will not treat one of my senior officers like a defective component to be sent away or dismantled. Survey is a friend, a part of the crew, and has saved us more times than I care to count. It may not offend him, but your ignorance offends me."

The Matriarch was speechless for a long moment, feeling childish and foolish for the first time in a long, long time. "Admiral, I have completed my analysis of the communication data. I will be able to overcome the subspace interferance once we arrive in system." The Klingon kept her glare upon the asari a moment longer before striding to the chair and sinking into her seat. "Helm, plot course for the Vernio system, maximum warp." The helmsman entered the coordnates and prepared the warp engines for the jump. Survey relieved the ensign at the sensor console and settled in, changing a few setting to his personal preferances.

"Engage."

The large cruiser suddenly jumped forward, turning hard to port and to the fleet watching, a flash from the nacelles and the vessel stretched until it vanished into high warp.

"Warp field stable, Warp 2.6."

One of the asari looked at the sensor display, comparing the display to her omnitool.

"Warp 4.9"

She continued to compute the data.

"Warp 8.8. Warp 9. 9.5. Transwarp Driver coils coming online."

"Matriarch, they've achieved the maximum FTL speed of our dreadnaught."

"Warp 9.9, Transwarp Drive initializing."

The asari all now crowed around the sensor console, despite discomfort being so close to the synthetic. "How can this be, can you possibly go faster?"

"This vessel's warp engines are specially modified, yes. Standard warp drives top at Warp 9.9," Ma'velo said, smirking a little. "What's our current velocity?"

"Transwarp 14. Still accellerating, warp core is stable. Transwarp 18.3. Transwarp 20.93. Maximum velocity achieved. Estimated time to Vernio star system- 1 minute 51.37 seconds." Survey seemed to notice the captive audience. "Warp travel allows us great mobility depending on onboard fuel reserves. So long as we may replicate warp plasma coolant, our nacelles will gather antimatter from ambient spacetime and store it." He generated a display to show a simple warp core in action.

"Warp plasma coolant mediates Matter-Antimatter annihilation inside the core. A contianment field prevents it from destroying the ship. Dilithium crystal is specially cut and fitted into the core to absorb the energy given off by the reaction and power the warp engines or combat systems."

The more technically minded asari leaned in closer to examine the technical data on the display. "This technology... it functions completely different than Mass Effect technology. It's completely noval, We have nothing like it at all," she said, making a series of notes on her omnitool. Matriarch Persello stepped up beside Ma'velo's chair, hands clasped behind her back. "To the matter at hand, we may encounter pirate vessels as well as civilian traffic in the area. Whether they are working with your renegade cruiser remains to be seen."

"That's unlikely," the Cardassian interjected, " the Klingon Empire does not ally itself with just anyone who comes along. Pirates are seldom worth their time. But... in a moment of clever thinking may be using them as a buffer. Ordinarily, we wouldn't concider attacking them." Ma'velo shifted in her seat. "But... if they are attacking our allies or attack us when we drop out of warp, we may defend ourselves or protect any rescue or salvage mission."

"Then I take it we are proceeding with caution," Persello said, to which the admiral nodded. The helmsman signalled they were nearly in Vernio space, and to the asari delegation's surprise, the ship did not shudder or lurch much as it dropped out of warp, well inside the system. On the edge of the viewscreen hung the two ships in question. Upon magnification and broad sensor analysis, both were adrift, but the _Endbringer_ was signifigantly damaged. But that, surprisingly, was not the worst news.

"Admiral, sensors are picking up elevated antiproton and tachyon emmissions consistant with cloaking technology," Survey announced, displaying a graphic on the viewscreen. "What does that mean," Persello asked, careful to address the android in a way that did not anger the hostess again. "A by product of Klingon cloaking devices is free antiportons, tachyon emmissions, and trace ammounts of ionized gas. Standard sensor ranges do not pick up these minute and rare signatures and thus allows them their ability to evade detection."

"Can you tell us anything about the cruiser? Malfunctions in it's cloaking device, distinct weapon signatures?"

"The cruiser's cloak is functioning normally, however it has been in extensive use while in the system. They have saturated the area with their antiprotons to make it difficult to pinpoint their position."

Ma'velo sat back in her chair, thinking quickly. This meant it was a trap, to lure them in. They were already being watched, probably waiting for them to lower their shields and beam repair crews over to the stricken ships. But they could ill-afford any more damage to the flagship of her own sister.

"Helm, bring us in transporter range of the _Endbringer_. Try to hail both ships. Gul Tkuran, they've likely been boarded, get the MACO troops ready and beam over ahead of our engineers. Lt. Savern, take the Aquarius and secure the _Will of Kahless_, if we're lucky they have been left alone. Tactical, take us to Red Alert, bring the phasers online and watch for our missing cruiser."

The Matriarch stepped before the admiral, earning a quizzical look from the Klingon.

"With your permission, Admiral, I would like send a few of my officers with your away teams."

The bridge became deadly quiet. Ma'velo stood slowly, straightening her uniform as she looked the elder in the eye. "I cannot promise their safety. The decks of that ship," she indicated the _Endbringer_, " will be a warzone."

"Sensors indicate multiple hull breaches, enviromental systems are fluctuating, defensive systems are offline, the vessel's shields are holding at thirty percent."

"Asari may appear soft and weak, but our commandos are respected and feared in this galaxy."

Ma'velo wanted to very badly make the right choice. She hoped she would.

"Alright, but not everyone at once. Send three with Gul Tkuran, the others can go to sickbay to help, we'll likely have to evacuate their wounded," the admiral said. Three volenteers joined the Cardassian as he hurried along to the turbolift. The security chief was long gone, preparing the Aquarius module for deployment. Survey had been hard at work scanning the area, trying to get a generalized area that the cloaked cruiser was hiding in.

"Admiral, I am detecting wreckage of unknown configuration, however I am detecting residual traces of Klingon style disruptor fire. This may be the pirates we were informed of. I am also detecting To'Duj fighters flying defensive patterns at the _Will of Kahless_. The carrier seems to have suffered only superficial damage."

"It seems one of my sister's enemies in the empire was hiding under her nose. They focused on the _Endbringer_ while it was helpless." Ma'velo sighed and stepped toward the viewscreen. "Hail the flagship."

"Hailing, they're responding, but their comm array is damaged, compensating."

The viewscreen showed static for several seconds and slowly cleared, revealing a stern looking Gorn. Talruss, one of the tactical officers. Not the best sign.

"Ah, the great Vice Admiral Bur'kol graces us with her presense. The General is currently repelling the traitors on the command deck. We could use some of your Federation enginuity and help us kill them."

Ma'velo was unfazed by the Gorn's lack of respect.

"We're sending troops and engineers over. Give us control of your shields so we can't be ambushed when we send them over. Now would be preferable."

_Deck 12, corridor leading to Transporter Room 2_

Wearing his armor, checking his disruptor rifle and pistol, Tkuran was starting to get a little annoyed with the asari he would now be babysitting. Now out of sight and sound of their commanding officer, they nitpicked and complained at the state of this alien vessel. They didn't like having to go to the Cardassian's quarters to don his battle armor and stop by one of the many armories aboard for his weapons.

It was like a gaggle of teenaged girls as he recalled a human crewman saying once. Finally reaching Transporter Room 2, He stood aside and ushered the asari into the room, where they were quiet for a moment. A short, glorious moment.

"Um.. not to point out the obvious, _Gul,_ but we need to get back to your turbolift and get to your shuttles."

"We don't have the luxury of several shuttle trips to the _Endbringer_," Tkuran said, checking with the attending transporter officer. "Where can you put us?"

"They have several sections with hull breaches, plasma fire, or under heavy enemy control. They only recently halted the push to take the ship but their backs are against the wall, sir."

Looking at the sensor readout, he picked a location, one of the Klingon cruiser's own transporter rooms. "That looks like their only friendly held transporter. They may have locked out the others, but we can start there. Have our other strike teams make direct progress for Main Engineering. When it's clear, send over our engineers."

The asari were bristling as the Cardassian crossed the room to the elevated plateform in an alcove. He pointed to segemented sections of the transporter pad, to which the asari begrudgenly stood, waiting as two MACO troops entered and took the other open places on the pad. Tapping his Cardassian style wrist communicator, he hailed the Endbringer's transporter cheif.

"It's about time! The traitors are inching up the corridor, we can't seal the bulkhead."

"Standby to recieve us. We're going to beam over more teams to help make the push. Once we secure Main Engineering, the engineers will be over in force."

The Klingon on the other end of the line feverishly reconfigured the security protocols to allow Federation beam ins, and designated locations for the other MACO troops.

"Ladies, as this is obviously you first time, be mindful of your first step," Tkuran said, grinning at the confusion as the asari looked back at him. "Energize."

The room hummed as the transporter scanned the six figures on the pad and dissolved them into pure energy, transmitting them through space to rematerialize on the Klingon flagship. Tkuran and the MACO troops stepped off the pad almost immediately, pausing only when the Cardassian turned and steadied the asari, who were light headed and on the verge of passing out.

"Who are they?" the transporter officer asked, walking around her console and aiding the asari off the pad, she still had other's to bring over. "Are they locals? They act like they've never been through matter conversion before." Tkuran chuckled and readied his rifle, the two MACO troops taking position by the door. "They evidently don't have transporter technology. What's the status of this deck?"

"You got lucky," the transporter officer said, hoisting the asari to their feet and ushering them away from pad and to the door. Standing at her console, she opened an internal sensor window. "You're path to main engineering is only obstructed with hostile bodies. They put out a plasma fire and closed emergency bulkheads. I'll direct more teams to follow behind you and fan out across the deck. Once we secure Main Engineering the Main Computer core will have to be next. Hopefully the emergency holograms can expidite our repairs."

Tkuran pulled his helmet on and readied his rifle. The asari had drawn their assault rifles and had taken position with the MACO and awaited the door to open. "Let's go. Route transporter controls to Engineering once we secure it." The door opened and Tkuran slunk down the hexoganal wall to the first reinforcing bulk head. Two klingons were trying to repel the boarders, one being dispatched by a disruptor bolt to his head. Rounding into view, Tkuran fired into the corridor, taking out the most open target. The MACO followed after him and one threw a photon grenade down to keep the boarders on their heels.

With the boarders reeling from the grenade, Tkuran and the MACO troops moved up to the next bulkhead, with the asari charging down the hall. True to form, the commandos were fierce, unleashing their alien weaponry with deadly effect. They even surprised the klingon and cardassian with their biotics, for which they promised explainations later. Now Tkuran understood what the matriarch had meant earlier.

Pushing down the corridor past several interestions, they made it to to the blast doors that would open into Main Engineering. Behind them surviving crew of the _Endbringer_ and several more MACO troops had made it down with them, other staying back to secure other sections of the deck. The engineers on the other side opened the doors only after scanning all the people who suddenly flocked at one of the main access points. They initially resisted allowing the asari in, but Tkuran assured them the aliens were allies.

Once inside, they secured the doors and locked them down, then set to work beaming in the engineers to help get the ship back in running order. This gave the Starfleet assault troops time to regroup and catch their breath. The asari were in awe of their surroundings, somewhat distracted by the even more alien ship. The warp core was still online, but the EPS grid needed fine tuning.

"How much more of this ship will we have to traverse? The deck pitches up and down, and it's so dark," one of the commandos said, checking her rifle over. "The Klingon crew says we should push for the main computer core now. Once it's secure, automated security systems should start routing the boarders to the brig. Or if they're luck, out a hull breach."

The eldest commando looked at Tkuran as if he had said something he shouldn't have. "The Klingon Empire is rarely generous to it's prisoners. They'll torture you and maybe give you a clean death, or throw you to their pet targs. They hate traitors as well. It goes against Klingon honor. Be mindful of what you say, they can take almost anything as an insult."

The asari seemed a little unsettled. "Don't worry," the Cardassian said. "We'll be back aboard the _Hallowed Pillar_ in no time."

_USS Hallowed Pillar_

Ma'velo paced on the bridge, Matriarch Persello seated on the Gul's seat. Transporter Rooms 2 and 3 had finished beaming over the first round of engineers. It was difficult to explain the technology to the Matriarch, especially after revealing they sent her asari over via the same technology. They had to wait until the rest the rest of the ship was secure before anymore came or went.

Survey was hard at work, scanning the area in a five kilometer radius for signs of the cloaked cruiser. Lt. Savern had made contact with the _Will of Kahless_ and had not run across the cruiser either. It was worrying. The flagship was still vulnerable, and they could track seperate firefights all over the ship. Lt. Savern had also had an oppertunity to scan one of the civilian ships that was supposedly running salvage on the still occupied Klingon ships.

The data was fairly detailed for a ship that was still a fighting escort. The hull material was similar to the asari shuttle but also had different alloys present, and the same unidentified element in it's power core. However the crew aboard remained anomalous at best. The Aquarius module was preventing the small ship from approaching the Klingon carrier, though avoiding communications to elay identification.

"I am still surprised at the audacity of these pirates and salvage crew," the Matriarch remarked as she figured out how to pull up different items on the main screen, currently a close up of the ship in question. Ma'velo was pacing the dias that the command chairs rested on, pausing to look at the viewscreen. She walked up to it to examine the detail of the craft's hull, then pointed to what looked like a thick line.

"Is that the ship's name or registry?"

"That's very astute, Admiral," Persello said as she rose and stepped up beside the Klingon- standing opposite of Survey- and pointed to the end of the appearent line leading away from the ship's bow. "It is a volus ship, though it's a name that does not translate easily. A sort of fertility goddess and her favor. Something to that effect."

"Very curious-" Ma'velo said with a light chuckle, turning to return to her chair when Survey suddenly raised his voice so the whole bridge could hear.

"Massive power build up! Starship decloaking off the port bow!"

Not a fraction of a second later, the deck bucked as the shields bore a withering disruptor barrage.

"Sheilds to full and sound Red Alert!" the admiral declared, steadying Persello as she ordered the computer to show their attacker. Another barrage from it's forward disruptors with photon torpedoes following tightly after. The port shields aborbed the assault, but the computer delivered grave news: "Port shields failing." From here, Ma'velo stopped playing host, nearly dragging the asari back to the chair she was sitting in before.

"Transfer power to port shields. Tactical; lock onto that cruiser and open fire with all facing phaser arrays. Helm, pitch the bow up 15 degrees and accellerate to full combat speed. Survey, how did they sneak up on us like that?"

"The cruiser was on approach from the opposite side of the _Endbringer_, they detected our tightened scan bandwidths. It hid the cruiser's power build up as it's cloaking field dropped."

From the long, polarized viewports at the flanks of the bridge, the phaser arrays glowed and unleashed their fury on the Klingon cruiser. The port shields were still a soft target, but now the cruiser had to veer to it's right as the _Hallowed Pillar_ retaliated with lateral phaser strikes. The Starfleet cruiser turned hard right and brought her aft torpedo tubes to bear on the cruiser.

"Remodulate the phasers, we need to shut them down fast. Aft torpedoes, High Yeild, fire!" Ma'velo commanded, sitting on the edge of her seat. The tactical officers switched the viewscreen to the aft view, where the phasers fired in rapid succession, and eight photon torpedoes ended from the bottom of the frame. Persello was watching with unveiled surprise. "You use energy weapons... no wonder your reactor is so powerful... is this common technology where you come from?"

The Klingon smirked.

"Yes, our shield technology mitigates much of the impact of kinetic weaponry. Conversely, standard hull materials melt under the impact of our energy weapons. But hull armor can toughen up a ship, we just have to find the right weakpoint and strike."

"Admiral, we've found the range their shields are operating. Applying Directed Energy Modulation to our phasers for twelve seconds, now," the tactical officer said, imputting the commands into his console as the phasers paused mometarily. They resummed as the ships turned to fire broadsides like in anchient naval battles, the Federation ship beginning to gain an upper hand on the Klingon cruiser.

The _Hallowed Pillar_ was turning to bring her fore torpedo launchers to bear, but the Klingon vessel was turning to bring the _Endbringer_ between the two. Ma'velo saw this and glowered. turning and heading toward the back of the bridge. "Survey, you have the bridge here." Persello looked between the admiral and the android. "Where are you going, Admiral? Your vessel is in the heat of battle!"

Ma'velo stood on the small transporter pad at the back of the bridge looking back at persello. "Keep my chair warm-" she reached up and tapped her combadge- "Computer, Site-to-Site Transport to Battle Bridge, energize." The admiral dissolved from view, and the asari matriarch turned to the android, who remained at his station. "What is going on, android, why is your commanding officer leaving the bridge?"

"Vice Admiral Bur'kol has transported to the Battle Bridge, assembling the emergency bridge crew from the off duty personnel and preparing the ship for Chevron Seperation sequence." Before the asari could launch a new line of questioning, Survey called up a display demonstrating the Chevron Seperation Sequence for Oddessey Advanced Cruisers, as well as a short history on the saucer seperation in Starfleet history.

"A two pronged attack?"

"Affirmative. Please take a seat, the inertial dampeners will not mitigate the shock of the docking clamps releasing and pushing from the stardrive section."

"What capabilities does this... Chevron Section have? How will it help?"

The android turned in his seat as the computer announced a short countdown before Chevron Seperation. "Our warp core does not support a warp drive, but powers our propulsion, shields, and phasers. We also have a tractor beam to slow down our quarry." Just then the deck jumped as the Chevron Section lifted away from the stardrive. Survey turned in his chair back to his console. The asari was in the admiral's chair, watching the action unfold.

"Helm, plot course 2-8-0.4 mark 3, full impulse. Pitch the starboard side up 60 degrees, standby tractor beam." Survey switched the view screen back to the Klingon Cruiser, as the slimmer, slightly faster stardrive of the _Hallowed Pillar_ dipped down to fly under the crippled flagship to fire at the enemy cruiser's underside. The Chevron Section came over the topside of the _Endbringer_ and fired phaser volleys into the cruiser, then slowed down as a new, blue light shone down from the Chevron onto the cruiser.

Persello gasped as the deck shuddered, gripping the arms of the command chair. "Report! What's wrong?" Survey accessed various controls from his console and the shuddering lightened signifigantly. "Our tractor beam has established a lock on the cruiser, however, they Klingon vessel is attempting to polarize their hull to dislodge it. I am remodulating the tractor beam to maintain a hold." The asari grumbled regarding the android's annoying technobabble.

IKS _Endbringer_

The battle to retake the flagship was slow, the intruders co-opting control of gravity plating, enviromental, and sealing bulkheads. But the Cardassian and asari strike team was pushing hard through the opposition, his Spiral Wave Disruptor proving to be punishment from above as it shredded shields and light armor. And the asari seemed more than apt to render groups of Klingon and Gorn unconscious or dead with their biotics and their quasi projectile weaponry.

Knealing at a bulkhead, he recharged his failing shields as the asari covered and seemed to scare off the Klingons. "They're falling back for now, we should get that other bulkhead open," one stated. Tkuran looked up at them and sighed. "The access to the Main Computer is on the other side of the bulkhead. Until we secure the area, the computer won't even unlock the door."

No sooner had he said that, the sounds of more Klingons came from behind them, and the four retreated to the last bulkhead, aiming down the corridor. Yet, before their enemy could fire, the bulkhead just behind them started to hiss, the metal heating and distorted from the other side. The team moved away just as it exploded in a shower of molten duranium, and on the other side, in full Honor Guard Armor with a heavily modified and adapted Borg weapon fitted to her right forearm was General Tovono Bur'kol.

The Cardassian was shocked to see the ship's commander there, alone, with a massive cannon of sorts attache dto her arm, with cables attaching it to the armor's power plant. He did however, clear the way as she marched into the corridor, urging the asari to not interfer. The boarders opened fire on the general, her sheilds quickly depleted but she did not seem alarmed, nor moved for cover. She raised and leveled the arm cannon, effortlessly, the Cardassian noted, and shielded his eyes as the cannon glowed and fired a devastating plasma bolt into the charging throng of Klingons.

The explosion killed several and knocked more into the walls of the corridor, others cut down from rapid sweeps of plasma bolts. One out of them all managed to make it up to the general, only to be seized roughly by the neck and hoisted off the deck. A loud crack was heard, and the Klingon fell dead to the deck. The powerful general turned and motioned for the alien team to follow. The asari did so reluctantly, and the Cardassian could not blame them. Tovono wordlessly opened the heavy door leading to the main computer; a large four story room, which they entered on the third level.

Wordlessly, Tkuran pulled his tricorder and scanned the room, then pointed down one level, a darkened section of computer banks. "There general, it looks like a low yield spatial charge was beamed in and detonated at that interlink section." The armored woman turned to the team and examined them all from behind her visor. She did note one of the asari seemed to be taking an interest in her. "This door is the only available access, they weilded the others shut. I will see to the computer."

After seeing the formidable woman in action, they all complied, not looking forward to seeing her weapon in action again.

The Aquarius module was leading a pair of fighter wings to the continuing battle surrounding the crippled flagship, still minutes away. Civilian ships were loitering, watching for oppertunity. Neither side held any loyalty, only the prospect of salvage when it was over. And the Negh'Var cruiser seemed to be getting an upper hand on the Chevron Section.

"Hull Integrity is below seventy-five percent," the computer warned, "ventral shields under twenty-five percent." Persello was beginning to get a handle on how things worked here, and it was daunting to say the least. "Balancing shilds and transfering power from emergency batteries into Shields," Survey alerted, the deck bucking as a photon torpedo hit the fore shields. But then something caught his attention. "_IKS Endbringer_ has raised shields to full, now detecting massive power build up."

"What does that mean? Are they engaging their cloaking device?" Persello asked. "Negative, their Antiproton Arrays are powering up. All hands, brace for impact!"

No sooner than Survey sounded the alarm, a blinding crimson beam cut the blackness of space. The Negh'Var had been steadily losing it's shields, but it was powerless against the massive antiproton beam. The shields collapsed immedialty, and the port side of the bow was blasted away. Now without a forward torpedo launcher and it's main deflector, the cruiser made an immediate course change for a warp jump. The formally crippled but still wounded flagship continued to fire on the traitor ship, now firing a volley of Omega Plasma Torpedoes into the ship's under side and flank.

Any advantage it had was gone, now whole sections of hull were burned off, shot off, or eliminated in a stream of concentrated antimatter. But it did manage egress anyway, jumping to warp, where it could not be pursued. On board the _Endbringer_, the boarding parties were locked up in the very empty brig, while damage control began massive scale repairs to the ship. The Federation ship reassembled into the whole _Hallowed Pillar_, standing watch as the _Will of Kahless_ also joined in protecting the flagship.

The asari all returned to the DFederation ship, where Ma'velo gave them use of several empty quarters on one deck to rest and recoup. An excuse to get them out of her hair, as she tried to figure out what to do next, beyond the tangible repairs.

((A/N: I am beyond uber sorry for the wait on this one, i have been busy with a lot, including the _Legacy of Romulus_ expac for STO. ALso, I have recieved reviews regarding strength of ships. If I made the Star Trek vessels too powerful, it would be much too lopsided a fight, though i will have a lot of STO vs ME ship battles in the future. Also, thanks for the follows and faves, I luffs them! *wanders off.*))


End file.
